


Pen Me Down

by dosmilkshake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Puns, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake/pseuds/dosmilkshake
Summary: Mainly blossomed around this: “I would rather kill a panda.”“You’re terrible. They are endangered!”“That should tell you much I hate the idea of kissing him then.”





	Pen Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> to the prompter, thanking for asking for office!au, because I’ve been itching to write one! I didn’t expect it to turn out this long (honestly was aiming for 2k), but baeksoo can never be summed up with such few words.

“What do you think about the new intern? He’s attractive.” 

Kyungsoo flips through the stack of his client files, not even bothering to look at his co-worker who is currently leaning on his desk and poking at his mug of pens. “I don’t think because he’s in high school.”

Baekhyun shoots up, straightening his back. His arm hits a stack of Kyungsoo’s folders off his desk and papers go streaming to the floor. “Oh my god. Why did no one tell me?”

Kyungsoo slams his pen down to look up at Baekhyun through his fringe, glaring, hoping that Baekhyun would combust at the force of his gaze. He clenches his teeth, “All summer interns are from the local high school. It’s a mutual fact we all were aware of, but I guess you were too busy listening to your penis than your actual ears.”

Baekhyun frowns, his lower lip jutting out just enough that Kyungsoo’s eyes zero in on it annoyed. The salesman’s almond shaped eyes squint at Kyungsoo. “I’ll have you know that I was planning what I was having for dinner during that meeting.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before swiveling his chair around to pick up the papers Baekhyun dropped before continuing his work, “Also, not surprising.”

Baekhyun scoffs, pulling an innocent bystander (Baekhyun’s best friend, Chanyeol) towards their conversation, “Dude, did you know Sehun is a high schooler?”

Chanyeol blankly watches them. He flicks his pen onto his thigh to the beat of some song, Fetty Wap probably, Kyungsoo guesses. He forced the former to listen to that artist while taking him home for the past week. Chanyeol glances to Kyungsoo breaking out in a grin, “Good morning, Kyungsoo. Looking peppy as ever.”

Kyungsoo mumbles about waking up too late to make his usual cup of morning coffee that wakes him up enough to deal with the shenanigans his co-workers put him through on a weekly basis. 

Chanyeol just chuckles before turning back to Baekhyun and placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort his friend. “We all knew, bro.”

Baekhyun’s shoulders sag and a heavy sigh leaves his mouth. “Were you guys just going to let me ask the kid out and then get accused of being a pedophile?”

Kyungsoo presses the end of his pen in his cheek, pursing his lips, thinking. “I was actually just going to let you get arrested too, but maybe that’s pushing it.”

Chanyeol snorts. “It’s not like you had serious feelings for him. You probably would’ve never gotten around to asking him out. You’re too much of a coward for that.”

“Amen to that.” Jongdae says, leaving the break room with an easy cat-like grin on his orange tinted lips. “What’re we talking about.”

“Sehun the intern.” Kyungsoo says at the same time Baekhyun points an accusing finger at Chanyeol and yells in a higher pitched tone he always gets when he gets defensive about himself, “I am not a coward.”

Jongdae’s smile grows wider, flicking his eyes between the two. “Baekhyun, you are a coward. It’s taken you how long to ask out he-who-must-not-be-named. And even if Sehun is of age, which technically he is because he turned eighteen last weekend he was only held back in elementary school, he still wouldn’t be interested in you.”

“But everyone loves me,” Baekhyun pouts, hopping up on Kyungsoo’s desk, knocking over the stack of papers again while gesturing to Kyungsoo glowering at him in what he likes to delusionalize as love.

Kyungsoo growls and shoves Baekhyun off. The male yelps and goes tumbling to the floor causing Chanyeol and Jongdae to erupt in laughter. “Think again, lover boy.”

<*.*>

“Drinks tonight. Accounting, you up?” Chanyeol leans against the metal filing cabinet, crossing his arms. 

Kyungsoo types numbers into the computer, not even bothering to acknowledge him. He does hear Joonmyun, the head of the accounting department, laugh, making Kyungsoo’s lips twitch at the tinkling sound. 

“I’m in.” Yebin, another accountant, says.

“Me too.” Joonmyun smiles widely at Chanyeol. 

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol lilts his voice in expectation.

“When have I ever gone to get drinks with everyone?” Kyungsoo responds tiredly.

“Never. Which is why you should go this time. Baekhyun said he’ll make the next week a living hell for you if you don’t.” 

Kyungsoo snorts, “As if he already doesn’t do that. I can’t come tonight anyways. It’s laundry night.”

Joonmyun reaches over his desk and his arm encompasses Kyungsoo’s wrist, “You should come. It’s really a lot of fun. I promise. I’ll even buy the first round of drinks to make up for you missing a date with folding your socks.”

Kyungsoo stares at his wrist, trying to memorize the warmth of Joonmyun’s fingertip to his pulse. A faint blush rises up his cheeks. “Okay,” he says meekly.

Chanyeol grins, his teeth gleaming in the florescent light. “Awesome. You can ride with me if you want. It’s Jongdae’s turn to be the designated driver. So we don’t have to worry about getting home tonight.”

In the two years Kyungsoo has been working at the company that sells pens and the other five being an intern for the same exact company when they used to hire university students, he’s always refused to get drinks. Even when they thought he was never coming back to work with them after he graduated, he refused. Not because he dislikes everyone, but because he likes his alone time after work. He does far too much socializing in the office, and by the end of the day, he wants to let a good book do the rest of the talking.

However, when Joonmyun started working for the company in Kyungsoo’s third year of university as a transfer from another branch, going out for drinks became an even worse plan. Only because Kyungsoo has harbored a massive crush for the latter, and he doesn’t trust his drunk self to keep those feelings bottled up inside him.

There was that one time with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo feels a bit of throw up press up to his throat when he thinks about it. He’d rather not replay those lonely, desperate times from his last year of university. 

He’s also heard rumors about how clingy Kris, their boss, is, and how loud Baekhyun is. Either of which, he does not want to deal with unless he is getting paid. 

When the clock strikes five, everyone stands up, stretching their tight muscles. Kyungsoo slings his work bag over his shoulder, shutting his computer down. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Joonmyun stretch his arms, causing his grey vest to pull tight over his chest where Kyungsoo can marvel at the wonders hiding underneath the cloth. This is the best moment of the whole day.

“Still getting drinks, Kyungsoo?” Joonmyun turns to him, smiling handsomely. 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo feels a little light headed.

“Joonmyun!” A loud voice croons. A wild Baekhyun appears and loops his arms around Joonmyun, his loose hair flopping in his eyes. The kind accountant, unlike Kyungsoo, laughs heartily at the salesman. “Can you drive me to the bar in your fancy new car? Chanyeol said I can’t ride with him because I sing better than he does.” Baekhyun pouts cutely. Not that Kyungsoo thinks the look would work on his own resolve, but Joonmyun is weaker than him. He hasn’t been pranked by Baekhyun for the past year.

“Of course! You can even play your music.”

Baekhyun squeezes Joonmyun tighter and Kyungsoo’s stomach starts to boil, “You’re the best. My favorite accountant.” He gives Kyungsoo a pointed scowl which goes unnoticed by the angel Joonmyun.

“Let me go grab my leftovers from the fridge.” Joonmyun pats Baekhyun’s arms, and the male drops them down to his sides making another pouty face. 

When Joonmyun leaves, Kyungsoo steps forward, sizing Baekhyun up. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Baekhyun shrugs, suddenly interested in the dirt underneath his nails. “Heard from a little bird that you like our one and only male accountant.”

Kyungsoo puts one hand on his hip, “I, too, am a male.”

Baekhyun glances down at Kyungsoo’s crotch briefly and Kyungsoo’s cheeks heat up, embarrassed, “Hardly. Anyways, just wanted to let you know, I’ve liked Joonmyun since last week when he bought me coffee.”

Kyungsoo’s fist coils in anger. His eyebrows twitch in annoyance, “He bought everyone coffee.”

“Ready, Baekhyun?” Joonmyun’s sweet voice calls out carrying his briefcase and lunch bag.

“Yup!” Baekhyun cheerily shouts, giving Kyungsoo one last smug look before looping his arm with Joonmyun and walking out.

Kyungsoo stares lasers into Baekhyun’s retreating back as he follows him out. If there is one thing Baekhyun was good at, besides selling copious amounts of pens that somehow got him to be salesman of the month of February and March, it is Baekhyun can easily charm his way into your heart.

When Baekhyun first started working for the company last year, Kyungsoo didn’t think much of him. He was just a friendly, good-looking co-worker. Then, Baekhyun sidled up beside him in a team exercise even though he was on opposite teams, trying to make Kyungsoo laugh with sarcastic comments and exaggerated movements. Kyungsoo fell for his regime. After all, who would be Kyungsoo to deny the attention of a handsome acquaintance. It didn’t take him long to realize that all of Baekhyun’s efforts were used as a way to distract him from letting his team win. Their friendship was never the same.

Baekhyun can be bearable at sometimes, and Kyungsoo catches himself stumbling over the idea that Baekhyun is an attractive, humorous smart ass that sometimes tugs at Kyungsoo’s heartstrings when he brings him a fresh cup of coffee or pastes sticky notes on his computer with little cartoon doodles when he gets up to use the bathroom. Then he’s back to being juvenile aiming beads of paper at Kyungsoo’s head. It’s a poisonous cycle. 

Getting drinks is probably just as bad as Kyungsoo expects. His tie is slowly getting more constricting with each drink Jongdae passes him, and Joonmyun is hardly paying attention to him; his focus set on Kris telling jokes to Minah, Minseok, and Luhan. Kyungsoo didn’t even get to sit near the object of his affections because Baekhyun stole the seat beside Joonmyun, and Joohyun sat down in front of the accountant before Kyungsoo could take the chair.

The whole night Baekhyun whispers in Joonmyun’s ears, laughing charmingly when Joonmyun says anything close to funny, and the lucky bastard has a nice pretty shade of red adorning his cheeks from the alcohol. Unlike Kyungsoo, who feels lucky if his toes are still a normal color.

“Alright. Would you rather your life be an action thriller or a rom-com? Jongin, go.” Jongdae asks, waiting expectantly for the receptionist’s answer.

Jongin takes a slow sip of his drink, “Hm, action thriller.”

“I’d have to say rom-com.” Baekhyun pipes up. His thin, delicate index finger traces the rim of his glass which he emptied only a few minutes ago. “I always need a good laugh.”

“More like you are the laugh.” Kyungsoo points out.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at the snarky comment. His eyes are lowered from sleep and something a little more suggestive. Kyungsoo’s stomach turns before downing the remains in his glass before looking back at Baekhyun. His eyes are clearer this time, mouth parted open marginally, enough to see Baekhyun’s tongue run over the back of his teeth.

“Let me guess. Our introverted, boring, stereotypical accountant, who never goes out, would say an action thriller.” By now, the rest of the table is used to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s typical verbal match and continue listening to what others are saying, ignoring them. Baekhyun talks quietly enough for only Kyungsoo to focus on, even though he watches his lips move just as an extra precaution. 

“Of course. If my life were an action film, I’d survive, contrary to what would happen to you. You wouldn’t even last five minutes.” Kyungsoo whispers harshly.

“Oh, I can last much longer than that.” Baekhyun’s eyes flash darker, and Kyungsoo can’t tell the difference of the tone of his voice anymore. It all sounds raspy.

“Prove it.” Baekhyun’s eyes widen. Kyungsoo takes another shot before challenging the other, “You like Joonmyun so much, let’s see who can ask him out first.”

“It’ll definitely be me. You haven’t dated since dinosaurs became extinct.” Baekhyun fires back.

“As if you have more experience. I heard all about your university rejections from ‘baby back Yixing’.” Kyungsoo mocks in a nasally tone that’s supposed to imitate Baekhyun.

“How do you know about that?! I can’t believe you would go behind my back and blackmail me. So pathetic and evil and manipulative. Just like you” 

Kyungsoo jeers, “Please. He willingly told me on our date when I told him I work with you.”

Baekhyun stands up, eyes flaming, “Baby back Yxing took you on a date and not me! I pined after the guy for three years!”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms, smirking, “What can I say? When you got it, you got it.”

Baekhyun sneers, “You’ve got to be lying.”

Chanyeol gets out of his chair and claps Baekhyun on his back. Baekhyun’s shoulder blades flex under the force. “I think you’ve drunk enough. Soo, you ready?”

Kyungsoo grabs his jacket, “Wait. Is Baekhyun riding in the car with us?”

Jongdae nods, “Unfortunately he conveniently lives a block away from me.” Kyungsoo groans following Jongdae out. Baekhyun and Chanyeol go stumbling behind them, laughing about something dumb. Kyungsoo hops in the back, buckling himself in. Chanyeol tosses Baekhyun in the seat beside Kyungsoo, but the drunk barely had any balance and collapsed across Kyungsoo’s lap.

Unamused, Kyungsoo pulls at the hair on Baekhyun’s scalp, tugging him away from his legs. Baekhyun, drooling slightly, moans gutturally. His eyes meet Kyungsoo’s, his lids fluttering up as he peers through his bangs. Kyungsoo can feel himself twitch in his pants at the sound and heat crawling down his spine. The heat from Baekhyun’s body bleeds through his pants; it feels nice, warm.

“You smell good,” Baekhyun says, his lips dragging across the cotton of his shirt. 

“I need a shower.” Kyungsoo rakes a hand through his hair, breathing harshly through his nose. Baekhyun presses his nose far too close to Kyungsoo’s crotch for his liking, and takes a sniff.

“Nah, smell like the beach and soju. It’s nice.” Baekhyun mutters.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Only you would find that combination attractive.”

“Please no throwing up, and if you make out, please don’t do anything else. I can’t find presents in here tomorrow. I have to pick up my little niece.” Jongdae yawns, looking at the two passengers in the back.

Baekhyun gets off Kyungsoo sitting in his seat as Jongdae starts the car and drives them to their houses. Kyungsoo shivers at the loss of warmth biting his lip. 

“Can’t promise anything.” Baekhyun mumbles rubbing his eyes. 

Maybe it was the passing street lights that made the pink blossoming on Baekhyun’s cheeks pretty, or the inviting flesh of his lips that had Kyungsoo leaning close to Baekhyun.

“Can’t promise we won’t kiss?” Kyungsoo whispers, at lease he thinks so.

Baekhyun blinks slowly, his eyes moving up to Kyungsoo’s before dropping to Kyungsoo’s lips where he still has the skin caught between his teeth. “Nope,” he pops the ‘p’, his lips form around the sound. “Can you?”

The air around them heats up in swirling waves. “Not today.” Kyungsoo closes the rest of distance, capturing Baekhyun’s top lip and sucking. Baekhyun’s mouth is soft, pliant. It surprised Kyungsoo. Not that he thinks about what kind of kisser Baekhyun would be in his spare time, but he thought Baekhyun would be more demanding, just like his personality. However, Baekhyun sits back, allowing Kyungsoo to presser closer. It spurs Kyungsoo to push further on.

Biting gently on Baekhyun’s lip, he lets out a breathy gasp. Kyungsoo shivers at the sound, heat forming a pool in his stomach. He delves inside Baekhyun’s mouth, licking at the grooves of his mouth, tasting the soju and a sweet tang Kyungsoo can’t function enough to put a name to. 

When Kyungsoo gives a particularly hard suck, Baekhyun jolts, his back arching. Kyungsoo groans in relief suddenly when Baekhyun’s hands are everywhere. His elegant fingers leave a blazing trail underneath his shirt, crawling up his sides. His right hand cups the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling them apart. Baekhyun’s eyes search Kyungsoo’s, pausing their actions.

Kyungsoo admires the swelling of Baekhyun’s lips, poking his bottom lip with his index finger. “Pretty,” he mutters. Baekhyun’s gaze goes heavy and dark. Kyungsoo watches the transition, mesmerized unknowing of a hand moving low. Kyungsoo moans, hips thrusting forward as Baekhyun massages his crotch through his pants. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” He seethes, head falling forward.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun mouths over the tender spot of Kyungsoo’s neck. His canines drag across the sensitive skin.

“My place,” Kyungsoo says, breathlessly. He whines when Baekhyun’s hands still in its ministrations, his thumb running along the line of the zipper.

“You sure?” 

Kyungsoo meets Baekhyun in a slow kiss that has Kyungsoo’s heart pounding loudly. “Positive.” Baekhyun smiles against Kyungsoo’s mouth.

<*.*>

Baekhyun peers around with a blurry vision, raising his neck to shake the heavy lump on his bare chest. He yawns, toes curling in the silk sheets. When his vision starts clearing, he recognizes that the lump on his chest is a person, and not just any person. The only person he knows with short, onyx hair is the one and only accountant he bothers on a daily basis. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun calls, his throat scratchy. He nudges the form curled around, shaking gently when he gets no response.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo says back gruffly with a voice deeper than his usual one. Baekhyun wills away the thought of how nice it sounds before it reaches any other morning risers. 

“Why am I naked?” 

“What?” Kyungsoo sits up, looking around wildly before landing on Baekhyun. “Why are you naked and in my bed?” Kyungsoo repeats, blinking rapidly.

“Oh, god,” they both groan in unison. 

Kyungsoo starts hitting his head, “Bad Kyungsoo, bad.”

Baekhyun watches him with regret. “What did we do?”

“What do you think we did, idiot?!” Kyungsoo cries out. He crawls over Baekhyun and stumbles to stand up after he gets off the bed. He quickly walks to the bathroom and yells at Baekhyun. “Hickies? Seriously, Baekhyun!”

“I can’t vouch for anything drunk me does.” Baekhyun responds, pressing his palms to his head.

“Well, I can vouch that you can’t even undress a man.” 

“What?”

Kyungsoo stands in front of him, hands on his hips, eyebrow raised. Baekhyun scans his body and swallows. Kyungsoo still has on his work pants from yesterday, but it hangs low on his hips without the help of a belt. He doesn’t have a shirt on just like Baekhyun, but somehow he has his tie on, hanging around his neck in a precise knot.

“I have thing for ties.” Baekhyun’s voice cracks. He hopes Kyungsoo doesn’t notice him admire his half naked form. Kyungsoo wasn’t super built like Joonmyun is (he only knows because they work out together sometimes), but he has a fullness to his torso. The muscles defined, but not blatant. It’s a thickness Baekhyun wants to bite into.

Drunk Baekhyun already did as he notes from the purple splotches around Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I can’t believe this. We were supposed to get Joonmyun to like us, not. Definitely NOT, start making out with each other. This is why I never go out for drinks with you guys because I don’t trust you all around me. Something bad was bound to happen and it did.”

Baekhyun gets up, listening to Kyungsoo rant and checks himself in the mirror. He has a whole lot less clothes on than Kyungsoo. Only his boxers remain. He, too, has hickeys, but they are scattered across his body. He’s not going to tell Kyungsoo he found one dangerously close to his crotch on his upper thigh. 

“Hey, you came onto me if I remember. I didn’t do anything. You should be rephrasing that to say you don’t trust yourself. Joonmyun was about to fall for me if we didn’t leave when we did.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo scoffs, “Says the guy who was too drunk to even take a tie off, and was giving me those weird bedroom eye thing you did while we were at the table.”

“Excuse me for wanting to have a good time! Unlike you who is always a stick-in-the-mud.” Baekhyun fires back.

Kyungsoo storms over to Baekhyun with rage filled in his eyes. Baekhyun waits with bated breath for a punch or something. Instead he’s shoved into the wall of Kyungsoo’s bathroom. Baekhyun flinches at the impact. Kyungsoo places his hand on Baekhyun’s face, making the older look at him, before he leans forward and messily licks his way into Baekhyun’s mouth. Kyungsoo’s arm winds around Baekhyun’s back, massaging the sore spots that had slammed against the wall.

When they separate, string of saliva hangs between them. Kyungsoo wipes his mouth, mildly disgusted, before looking back at Baekhyun, who has a vacant look on his face. “Let’s not mention this to anyone. We go back to wooing Joonmyun. May the best man win.” 

<*.*>

“We have 9.7mm ballpoint, a favorite of our other clients. I also recommend since you have such a strong grip, the 14.2 girth. You won’t find anything else that can soothe your cramps like our new gel incased balls!”

Kyungsoo leans over his desk and looks at the salesman pointedly, “I feel really uncomfortable by your sexual connotations of this business transaction.”

Baekhyun covers up the mouthpiece of his phone, “Jealous that it can’t be you getting off to my sales pitch?”

“As if I’m desperate enough to jerk off to you talking about office supplies.” 

Baekhyun shrugs, “Whatever you are into. I’m not one for kink-shaming.” 

Joonmyun glances at his two co-workers as Baekhyun focuses back on his sales call. “Is there something going on between you two?”

Kyungsoo chokes, his eyes widen, “God, no. He’s just been getting under my skin lately.”

The accountant cocks his eyebrow, “So I’ve heard from Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo pales, “What did he tell you?”

Joonmyun shakes his head while continuing to do his work, “Nothing much. Just that Baekhyun stayed with you for part of the weekend after you were getting pretty heady.”

Kyungsoo curses, knocking his head onto the surface of his desk. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Not everyone knows.”

“Knows? There’s nothing to know. Nothing happened. We only hung out, as friends.” Kyungsoo looks up at him with pleading eyes. He gauges Joonmyun’s reaction. 

The head accountant chuckles, not giving any indication that Kyungsoo is silently seeing if Joonmyun has any feelings for him. “You can do whatever. What matters to me is that you get the numbers right, not what you do in your own free time.”

Kyungsoo’s heart sinks to the floor. “You don’t?”

Joonmyun takes a sip of his lemon tea, “We’ve gone over this, Kyungsoo. What I care about is work ethic. And you are by far on of the best employees I have had the chance of meeting. Even if you killed a person, actually scratch that because I know for a fact Minseok would hate me if he heard me say that, um, even if you hated kittens, I would still be honored to work with you.”

Kyungsoo’s lips lift half-heartedly, “Thanks, hyung.”

“Kris tells me that I am oblivious to what goes around me, but I’m not blind. I’ve been noticing the way you look at Baekhyun, and he’s always looked at you like that.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head, confusion wiping over his face. He looks at Baekhyun like how. Baekhyun looks at him with what. “Like what?” Kyungsoo breathes, chest feeling heavy all the sudden with anticipation.

Joonmyun shrugs, “Sometimes he’ll look at you like you light up his world. You will look at him totally focused, eyes set only on him, mixing in the desire to possible suffocate him with your mouth on the occasion.”

Yebin, sitting across Kyungsoo, rests her head on her propped up hands, “From where I sit, I have a good vantage point of Baekhyun. Sometimes I’ll peak from what I am doing and he’ll just be staring at you, whether you’re working or chatting with someone. He’ll do these little smiles when he watches you laughing at his little doodles or at his pranks. I know office relationships are allowed, but frankly, it’s starting to gross me out.”

Kyungsoo frowns, feeling a set of eyes set on the back of his head, “We aren’t dating.”

<*.*>

Filled with heartbreak that Joonmyun showed no interest in his fellow accountant, Kyungsoo visits human resources. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo, how can I help you today?” Minseok swivels in his chair and rests his chin on his fist.

“I’ve just been rejected.” Kyungsoo glumly says.

“Baekhyun?” Luhan asks, poking his head over the cubicle barrier in the customer service unit. 

“Yeah. What? No. Who told you?”

“Baekhyun. He was just in here this morning talking to Minseok. Said he needed help asking out Joonmyun, and he also kinda mentioned y’all made out. So I put two and two together.”

Minseok whirls around to glare at Luhan, “How many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop on my conversation with your co-workers. They expect to come to me for confidentiality, and they can’t trust me if you go blabbing about everything you hear.”

Luhan purses his lips, “I can’t help it. Ever since I heard Jongin talk about his love for dog treats, I found myself unable to stop. I’m addicted. Help, Minseok. I’m in need of assistance.”

Minseok rolls his eyes, “I’m sorry about this Kyungsoo. If you want, we can go get coffee so we can talk privately.”

“Baekhyun’s going to ask out Joonmyun?” Kyungsoo thinks to himself out loud.

Minseok nods, not knowing Kyungsoo wasn’t looking for answer. “Since Joonmyun and I used to date, he came to me for advice.”

“Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sitting in a tree, R-E-J-E-C-T-I-N-G. First comes anger, then comes denial, then comes a punch to his baby aisle!”

“Excuse me.” Kyungsoo exits quickly, ignoring the wails of Luhan calling after him. Kyungsoo hurries across the office to his boss’s personal room, knocking on the door before letting himself in.

“Ah, Kyungsoo, what a surprise.” Kris folds his hands together.

“Is it really?” Kyungsoo asks, collapsing his chair.

Kris smiles widely, “Chanyeol told me.”

Kyungsoo sighs exasperated, “Gah, does the whole office know?!”

“Well, I don’t particularly think they know all the details about your backseat love fest, but I did hear Soojung and Jinri discussing intimate details about what they think is going on. I also heard Luhan betting Jongdae how far you’ve two gone. I’ve got fifteen down for a handjob.”

Kyungsoo wishes someone would just come and end his misery now.

“So, you’ve come to me for guidance?”

Kyungsoo massages his temples, “What should I do? I think Baekhyun could have some feelings for me.”

“Well, do you want to kiss him again?”

“I would rather kill a panda.”

“You’re terrible. They are endangered!”

“That should tell you much I hate the idea of kissing him then.” Kyungsoo’s mind flashes to when he and Baekhyun’s tongue were wrestling, and the little mewls Baekhyun would release when Kyungsoo squeezed his ass through his tight pants. He pushes away the thought before he gets hard like some dumb pubescent teen.

Kris shakes his head; his gelled hair doesn’t move an inch. “Look, I know you’ve liked Joonmyun. I hate to break it to you, but Joonmyun is already dating someone from the upstairs.”

“Oh god, Joonmyun thinks he’s dating a dead person? Am I really that ugly?”

“What? No! He’s dating someone part of corporate.” 

Kyungsoo relaxes in his seat, “Oh. Who?”

Kris scratches the back of his neck, “Um, me.”

“How did I not know about this?”

“Well, Joonmyun doesn’t like being very public about things, so we’ve been keeping it a secret for a while. Plus, I think he likes it. He gets a thrill out of the whole wrongness of it. He got on his knees one time and-”

“Stop there.” Kyungsoo raises his hands not wanting to hear no more. “Wait, does Baekhyun know this?”

“That Joonmyun likes to call me daddy?”

“Jesus, please. No! That Joonmyun is taken.”

“I don’t think so. Why would Baekhyun care?”

“Great. I mean not great, but good. Well, not good. This is not important. I have to tell him.” Kyungsoo rushes, looking out into the office, scanning over the cubicles to find Baekhyun’s and Joonmyun’s desk are empty. Kyungsoo says goodbye to Kris and walks over to the receptionist desk.

“Jongin, do you know where Baekhyun went?”

Jongin leans back in his chair, “I think he went outside with Joonmyun.”

“Oh no.” Kyungsoo runs out of the office, racing to get downstairs and to find his co-workers outside. He turns the corner of the building to see Baekhyun standing too close to an innocent Joonmyun. “Baekhyun!” He yells out.

Baekhyun spins around, glaring at Kyungsoo jogging over, “Seriously, Kyungsoo. You are really stooping this low?”

Kyungsoo huffs, shaking his hands, “You don’t understand. Joonmyun, can I have a private word with Baekhyun, please.”

Joonmyun casts an odd glance between his co-workers before giving a small smile, “Uh, sure.”

Baekhyun places a hand on his hip after Joonmyun turns his back on them, “I’m disappointed in you. I knew you wanted to win, but this kind of sabotage is seriously pathetic.” 

“Baekhyun, stop. He’s dating someone else.”

Baekhyun drops his arms. “What?”

“Joonmyun, he’s dating someone else. Kris, actually.” Kyungsoo says.

“Oh,” Baekhyun’s expression is lost, vacant. Kyungsoo thinks it really doesn’t suit him. “I guess he found someone better.”

“That’s not it, Baek. If he wasn’t dating someone else and knew you liked him, I have no doubt in my mind that he would like you back.”

“What do you-” Baekhyun’s eyes are glassy as they look back at Kyungsoo.

“Baby back Yxing told me. About you confessing to people, but you were always too late. They already liked someone else and they always ended up having to reject you. But you should know it’s not because it’s you, it’s because they were too blind to see what a great person you are. To tell you the truth, I went on one date with Yxing. And when I knew he didn’t see how amazing you were, I told him I didn’t feel the same about him. I couldn’t be with someone who was oblivious enough to not appreciate something good when they have it.” 

“But you think I’m obnoxious.” Baekhyun sniffles, a tear dropping down his face.

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Yeah, but a cute obnoxious.”

Baekhyun rubs his nose, swiping the tear off his cheek as he does, “Everyone knows about us. I only told Jongdae!” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Well, that was your first mistake.”

“Do you… remember everything from that night?”

Kyungsoo rubs his neck, “Yeah, eventually after you left all the pieces kind of clicked. Thank you, by the way, for not listening to me while intoxicated.”

Baekhyun coughs, face going red in that pretty shade that compliments against the black blazer he wears, “Yeah, no… no problem. You weren’t in your right mind, and I couldn’t do that to you.”

Kyungsoo steps towards Baekhyun, his hand closing the distance until he can feel the thrum of music singing in Baekhyun’s veins under his thumb. “But that’s the thing, I was in my right mind. Never thought any clearer. But the next morning when I woke up, I was back to seeing things blurred.”

“And now?” Baekhyun gulps at the electricity shooting up his arm.

Kyungsoo leans forward, brushing his lips against Baekhyun’s jaw, “I’m starting to see.”

“It’s almost five.” Baekhyun weakly says, knees buckling.

“And?” Kyungsoo pulls away with a smirk on his face, “You want to come over and talk about who are we going to date next in the office?”

“Work hard, date harder.” Baekhyun tells him with a grin. “And I want to date you so hard.”

“No wonder you never asked anyone out. You’re disgusting” Kyungsoo beams back, following Baekhyun back into their building and up to their floor.

“Lemme try this new sales pitch I’ve been working on. I want your ballpoint in my cap. Or, I need you to write your signature on my skin with your handmade ink.” Baekhyun winks, his fingers tapping against Kyungsoo’s palm. “What do you think? Would you buy it?” 

“I’d return it.”

“No can do. You already signed a contract. You’re stuck with me.” 

Later that evening, as Kyungsoo gets in Baekhyun’s car, Kyungsoo presses his cold digits into the seam of Baekhyun’s pants, “If you buy our pens, I can click all the right places.”

Baekhyun gasps, mouth open as he gapes at Kyungsoo, “I can’t believe you just said that. It was strangely hot. I’ll have to tell Jongdae. He loves these types of innuendos and he’ll be so impressed with you. Maybe he’ll stop saying what a stick in the mud you are.”

Kyungsoo squeezes Baekhyun’s thigh, “Jongdae says that? Or you do?”

“I don’t know. I’ll need some evidence before making a final decision.” Baekhyun wriggles his eyebrows at Kyungsoo. “Can we please order some pizza? I haven’t eaten any in like a week.”

“You poor, depraved child. How have you lived?”

“Sarcasm is not appreciated Soo.” Baekhyun looks over his shoulder as he reverses. “Seriously, though. I have a coupon in my wallet. Can you call in?” He sticks his lower lip out purposefully.

Kyungsoo sighs. Baekhyun’s pouty puppy face really does not work on him. In fact, it’s kind of pitiful. “Fine, what do you want?”

Baekhyun breaks out into a wide grin.

After eating their fill of pizza, Baekhyun rests his head on Kyungsoo’s plush thighs. Kyungsoo’s short digits run through Baekhyun’s messy hair, scratching at the base of his scalp. Baekhyun flips through tv channels humming a pop song while Kyungsoo finishes up a spreadsheet he didn’t get to finish earlier.

The doorbell rings and banging ensues. Baekhyun jerks at the sound, raising an eyebrow at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks just as puzzled. He gets up, tugging Baekhyun’s head out of his lap to get the door. Kyungsoo didn’t expect a wild Chanyeol bursting through the door when he unlocks it.

“Thank god you are alive. I waited for you in the parking lot, and I was thinking to myself that perhaps you fell in the toilet, so I checked the bathroom and you weren’t there. I though a mob got you, so I called the police about recent gang activity, there hasn’t been any. Then I thought you are the perfect size that aliens would want to abduct, but—Baekhyun?” Chanyeol freezes his frantic, gangly arm movements to stare at Baekhyun, lounging across the full expanse of Kyungsoo’s couch. 

Baekhyun gives a small wave with the remote in his hand and an amused smile on his face. 

Kyungsoo crosses his arms, cocking his hip, “I told you I didn’t need you to give me a ride today.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol’s glances from Kyungsoo to his guest, “Oh, I guess I’ll, um, go. Yeah, heh. Sorry for disturbing you. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Or actually do, do what I wouldn’t do because I wouldn’t do Baekhyun! You know what I mean.”

Kyungsoo ushers him out the door, “Goodbye, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol gives a final wave before stumbling out of Kyungsoo’s apartment.

Baekhyun snorts, “To think I actually sit across him, the senior salesman.”

“You realize the whole office if going to know about us by tomorrow morning.” Kyungsoo walks over to Baekhyun, lifting Baekhyun’s legs by ankles, so he can settle on the couch with Baekhyun’s calves warming his thighs. 

“Not that big of a deal. As long as there’s no PDA involved.”

<*.*>

“No… PD…A…huh,” Kyungsoo grunts in between kisses while hoisting Baekhyun onto the shelf of the supplies closet. Baekhyun chuckles deeply, his voice a bit scratchy from having Kyungsoo’s tongue licking down his throat. Kyungsoo unfolds the PostIt that was stuck to his keyboard. “‘Pen me down’? Is that your best?”

Baekhyun grapples on the edge of the shelf when he feels Kyungsoo’s tongue swipe a stripe up the column of his neck, biting into the juncture of his neck then running his tongue over the grooves his teeth indented. “New…sales pitch,” His chest heaves. 

He cups Kyungsoo’s jaw drawing him to mash their lips together, teeth clashing. Kyungsoo inhales sharply when Baekhyun slides his hands down his chest and down to the button of his pants. Kyungsoo bucks up into Baekhyun when it brushes over his growing bulge.

“No one would…ah…buy it.” Kyungsoo steps out of his pants after Baekhyun undoes his belt and pulls it down. Baekhyun’s slender fingers tease the elastic band of Kyungsoo’s underwear. 

Baekhyun flashes a smirk with his canines poking his bee stung bottom lip, “Pretty sure you are buying it.” 

Kyungsoo gasps when Baekhyun sneaks a hand under the band grasping his cock in his palm. He twists his wrist and Kyungsoo mewls, his head dropping forward to meet Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’m just, fuck Baekhyun, giving into your exhibitionist so I don’t have to deal with it later.”

Baekhyun mouths at Kyungsoo’s ear, liking the shiver that runs up the younger’s body. “But I’m already addicted.” He jumps off the shelf and pushes Kyungsoo against the wall, so he can give enough floor room for Baekhyun to drop on his knees. Kyungsoo watches him looking captivated with the image of Baekhyun before him on his knees. He caresses Baekhyun’s cheek fondly and the latter responds, nuzzling into the action and presses a light kiss to Kyungsoo’s wrist. 

Kyungsoo gives a soft smile wanting to kiss Baekhyun deeply until they both are gasping for their breath, but Baekhyun apparently has other plans. Baekhyun runs his tongue over his top lip before pushing Kyungsoo’s erection past his lips. Kyungsoo hisses, his hand moving from the side of Baekhyun’s face to the back of his head to grip onto the styled locks. 

Baekhyun likes watching Kyungsoo become wrecked under his ministrations. He especially likes it when Kyungsoo’s mouth drops and moans escape past his red lips when Baekhyun’s tongue digs into the slit of Kyungsoo’s cock. He drags his lips over the underside of Kyungsoo’s dick, appreciating it curving prettily because of him. Kyungsoo whines when Baekhyun pulls away standing up and smears the beading precum on the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock with his thumb. 

“Not fair,” Kyungsoo says, pointing at Baekhyun’s still clothed body. His hands reach over, undoing Baekhyun’s pants and shirt, and harshly pulling his pants and underwear in one go. Kyungsoo dusts his fingers over Baekhyun’s slender, swollen cock. “That’s better.” He holds both their erections in his hand, pumping teasingly feeling the supple skin of Baekhyun move against him.

“If we are pulling the equality card, then you owe me a blowjob mister.” Baekhyun winks, placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and pushing him down onto his knees. Kyungsoo looks up through his fringe rolling his eyes when Baekhyun nods at him, “Eat up.”

Kyungsoo’s breath ghosts over Baekhyun’s sensitive skin, making his dick twitch in anticipation. “Don’t be crude,” Kyungsoo whispers before wrapping his lips over the swollen tip. Baekhyun moans in appreciation of the wet heat that envelops him. Baekhyun swears Kyungsoo’s lips were meant for sucking dick, especially Baekhyun’s. He’s gotten off to just the image multiple times while he showers. 

Baekhyun tries to memorize the curve of Kyungsoo’s hollowed cheeks as he takes more of Baekhyun in his mouth. He chokes moaning Kyungsoo’s name when he feels the back of Kyungsoo’s throat swallow deeply. It catches him by surprise sending a whole new wave of intense pleasure down his body. Kyungsoo fondles Baekhyun’s balls, his tongue pressing into the throbbing vein of Baekhyun’s cock.

“Close, Soo, stop.” Baekhyun pries Kyungsoo off of him with a weak attempt to preserve his energy for Kyungsoo to fuck him open. 

Kyungsoo, unpleased he doesn’t get to finish Baekhyun off, growls and spins Baekhyun. He spreads the globes of Baekhyun’s ass, and licks a long stripe up the cleft. Baekhyun whines at the sensation making cute little whimpering noises, “Fuck, ah, fuck Soo. Warn a man!” Baekhyun tries to whisper but ends up screaming Kyungsoo’s name because just as he talks, Kyungsoo delves his tongue inside, piercing the puckered ring. 

Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo to see one of his hands is holding Baekhyun up, the other is sliding up and down his own cock. Baekhyun crumbles because Kyungsoo is getting off to himself eating Baekhyun out. If that isn’t the hottest thing, Baekhyun isn’t sure what is. 

To Kyungsoo, Baekhyun is intoxicating. He flattens his tongue against the rim, smiling when Baekhyun gives a shudder. He trades off between broad stripes to quick movements against Baekhyun’s walls. Soon, when Baekhyun is bending over, trying to keep himself collected as best as possible and Kyungsoo finds the bottle of lube he kept in his abandoned pants pocket, Kyungsoo sticks on finger in. As soon as one goes in knuckle deep, Kyungsoo sticks another one in, scissoring Baekhyun open. 

Baekhyun moves back against his hand with each push, silently asking for more. Kyungsoo responds with one last finger into Baekhyun, easing him open before lathering his cock with lube. Kyungsoo gets off the ground and kisses his way up Baekhyun’s spine before meeting Baekhyun in an awkward kiss that was full of tongue and teeth. “Ready?” Kyungsoo says against his lips.

Baekhyun meets Kyungsoo’s forehead, resting against it, “Pen-atrate me. Heh, get it. Shit.” 

Kyungsoo sheaths himself into Baekhyun with one quick movement. “Do you ever shut up?”

“If only you could make me.” Baekhyun breathes through his nose, trying to even his breathing as he adjusts. Kyungsoo’s fingers never quite prepare him for the real deal. Only when Baekhyun purposefully clenches around Kyungsoo teasingly, does Kyungsoo pull out and thrusts back in hard. 

Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head, moving along in tandem with Kyungsoo’s body. The sound of skin slapping skin can probably be heard outside of the closet, and Kyungsoo wonders briefly if anyone has actually heard them. If so, the slide of his cock in Baekhyun’s tight heat is so delicious, he can’t bring himself to care.

“So tight, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo pants into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun hums, “Always for you.” Suddenly, Baekhyun bites into his hand to keep from crying out because, finally. Kyungsoo hits Baekhyun’s prostrate dead on sending his vision to a blur of white. “So fucking good, Soo. Right there, right there,” he babbles into the palm of his hand.

Kyungsoo grips onto Baekhyun’s hip harder, and sneaks his free hand to wrap around Baekhyun’s weeping cock. He angles his body so he hits Baekhyun’s sweet spot, moving his hand at the same pace of his thrusts. Baekhyun is murmuring curses when comes, spurts of white shooting out onto Kyungsoo’s waiting palm. 

Baekhyun clenches around Kyungsoo so tightly that he comes inside, biting into Baekhyun’s shoulder to muffle his scream. Baekhyun gives him a blissed out smile, noting that he will probably have a bruise in the spot Kyungsoo was just biting. 

Baekhyun turns around to press his bare chest against Kyungsoo’s clothed one. Kyungsoo draws his hand with Baekhyun’s cum on it and sucks on the digits, cleaning it off tasting Baekhyun on his palette. Baekhyun wrinkles his nose in fake disgust at Kyungsoo’s actions, but he knows Kyungsoo knows he likes it…a lot. 

“I can mark office sex off our checklist.” Baekhyun smugly grins, playing with hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt. 

Kyungsoo smacks him with a balled fist. “Our relationship is not some territorial sexcapade.”

“No, but it secretly gives me pleasure knowing that Jongdae will stand in the same spot later and not know a single thing about how nice it feels-” Baekhyun’s mouth is covered with Kyungsoo’s lips. They share a sweet kiss, moving gently.

“You’re gross.” Kyungsoo pecks Baekhyun’s nose before trying to find his pants and putting them on.

Baekhyun catches his own pair of pants Kyungsoo tosses at him, “I’m starting to think ‘gross’ is your type.”

Kyungsoo eyes him from the side of his vision, “My type is the loud, annoying kind who likes to bring innuendoes in his sales pitches.”

Baekhyun gasps, clutching his chest, “Are you… perhaps talking about the one and only Baekhyun? Master and god of all sales. Could possibly sell any item because of his charming personality and disarming looks.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, refusing to indulge in Baekhyun’s ego. Baekhyun laughs at himself, straightening Kyungsoo’s tie with his nimble fingers. “What should we have for dinner tonight?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Well, since I already had my appetizer of Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun grimaces, “Now, who’s gross? I’ve lost my appetite.” 

Kyungsoo giggles, “No, wait, come back. I don’t want to go back and work.”

“Too bad. I have a client calling at four.”

Kyungsoo purses his lips, “Who schedules a client meeting after having sex?”

“Someone really passionate about penises.” Baekhyun cracks up, tears appearing in the corners of eyes and he bends over with laughter.

Kyungsoo, clearly unamused, leaves Baekhyun and heads back to their office. Baekhyun trails after him, repeating the joke until Kyungsoo is forced to crack a smile just to get him to shut up. Baekhyun blows him a kiss as they take their respective seats at their own desks.

Joonmyun throws a suspicious look at his fellow accountant, “You know, Kris and I really like the bathroom on the fourth floor.”

Kyungsoo cheeks heat up, and he shoots a heated glare at Baekhyun. “You suck,” Kyungsoo mouths. 

“You suck better,” Baekhyun grins back playfully making Kyungsoo sigh and wish Baekhyun could take their career more seriously. 

“We should go on a double date sometime!” Joonmyun suggests cheerfully, unaware of Kyungsoo’s silent conversation with the salesman. “You can tell me how Baekhyun and you became a couple. Wait, until you hear Kris and mine. It’s really funny.”

Kyungsoo turns back to Joonmyun, “I think I could have you beat.” He hears Baekhyun snort across the room, and he knows he’s listening to their conversation. Kyungsoo hides his smile behind his mug of lukewarm coffee that was once hot before he found Baekhyun’s note from earlier.


End file.
